1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data processing, and more specifically, to streams for concurrent execution between asymmetric multiprocessors.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, processing elements, including central processing units (CPUs) and graphics processing units (GPUs), may be configured to execute instructions in parallel. Instructions are usually generated by a compiler that translates (e.g., compiles) programming code written by a developer into a series of instructions. However, many programming languages are “sequential languages,” meaning that commands within the programming code are compiled into corresponding instructions that are executed sequentially based on the order of the commands provided in the programming code. Thus, there is generally no way for a developer to take advantage of the parallel nature of the GPU.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system and method for exposing the parallel nature of processors to a developer.